


The Reasons

by BarnesnMrNoble



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Awesome Clint Barton, BAMF Clint Barton, Bucky Barnes Has PTSD, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Ceiling Vent Clint Barton, Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Clint Barton Feels, Clint Barton Has PTSD, Clint Barton Needs a Hug, Clint Barton-centric, Deaf Clint Barton, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Hurt Clint Barton, M/M, Protective Clint Barton, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-12 23:33:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20572754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarnesnMrNoble/pseuds/BarnesnMrNoble
Summary: These will be posted sporadically and not in the order they are listed above. Each pairing will tagged, (Some winterhawk and some x reader, and maybe other ships if it feels like it fits.) and I will do my best to keep x reader drabbles gender neutral. Some may be added if the ideas present themselves. So if you have an idea, shoot me an ask and it might end up on the list! Hope you all enjoy, this is going to be fun!





	The Reasons

1\. Coffee - Posted!

2\. Hot Mess Express

3\. Soft kisses, Strong Arms

4\. A Welcomed Distraction

5\. Senses Lost

6\. Defining Deafness - Posted! 

7\. Dear Dad

8\. Mile Wide Smile

9\. Feel This Moment***

10\. Archery 101

11\. Speechless

12\. The Suit

13\. Hawk Nest

14\. Lucky Boy - Posted! 

15\. Arms

16\. Without Fail

17\. It’s That Groovy Kind of Love - Posted!

18\. Okay, This Looks Bad.

19\. Ronin - Lost in Darkness

20\. The Torch

21\. Atlas

22\. Main Attraction


End file.
